Rebounding
by blackbowtielily
Summary: ONESHOT Eli and Clare still love eachother. Clare rebounds with Jake and Eli with Imogen. The beginning is a filler its basically clare helping kc choosing marisol or jenna soo... please reas.


**In the beginning there is a little bit of Klare friendship, that was just a filler so enjoy :)**

Everything in KC's life seemed to have been going wrong. KC buried his face in his hands to try to stop the migraine he was fighting. First, he is a fifteen year old dad (well it's not like he acts like one anyway) and now he's stuck between choosing his Baby Mama and a slut who has had a thing for him ever since he became Wide Reciever in the Football Team. _Jenna or Marisol or mayb-_ someone interrupted him from his thoughts "I can't believe you" a familiar stern voice called out. KC removed his hands from his face and the last person he ever expected to be speaking to him had her arms folded below her chest and her left foot was abusing the floor beneath it. "Excuse me?" KC furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They haven't spoken to each other ever since he cheated on her test. He already had enough problems to deal with he didn't need his ex yelling at him for reasons he didn't know. "Excuse me?" Clare mocked him and scoffed, "How dare you even think about doing the same thing you did to me to Jenna?" Clare fixated her beady eyes on KC's. It all started to make sense to KC why she called out to him, but this was none of her business. "Can you keep your nose out of it? Go chasing after that emo kid with the new girl, try to win him back or something." KC spat out and seemed as if he was demanding her to follow his order. Clare balled up both of her hands into fists and raised her shoulder while keeping her fists at her side. Clare being the nonviolent person she is dropped her shoulders and released her fingers from their tight grip. "Listen, I'm just trying to stop you from committing a mistake" Clare's stony stare towards KC changed into a sympathetic one. "You don't understand." A single tear crept down KC's cheek, when Clare noticed this she pulled a chair adjacent to KC and wrapped an arm around KC in an effort to comfort him. "I don't, but I do understand what it feels like to be left for another girl" Clare felt KC's head jerk up at Clare's monotone voice. "I'm sorry, I really am." KC hung his head low in somber because for the first time he realized that he was an ass to every girl he has ever been with. "It's ok, I'm here for a reason and it's to help you. Now tell me why do you like Marisol?" KC rolled his head back to look up at the sky and thought.

After a moment KC tore his gaze away from the sky to Clare's eyes, "She's new. Out with the old in with the new.", Clare bit her lip and then sighed. She removed her arm from KC's shoulders and folded both of her hands firmly in front of her. "If Jenna didn't have a baby, do you think you would still like her?" Clare wanted all honesty from KC and she knew she would get it, when they were an item she was always good at getting him to tell her things. "Yes, I would. I'm 15 you can't expect me to stay stuck on one girl forever." KC glared at Clare waiting for her response. "But you can stay with the girl you love, Tyson isn't going to be a baby forever. You won't always have to feed him milk and change his diaper or shower him. Soon he will be able to do those things on his own. Trust me it will come soon enough." Clare paused and continued, "You don't like Marisol you just want to get away from being a father because you find it too difficult." KC nodded his head to show her she was right. "You're right. Clare Edwards you're a great girl someday you'll make some guy very happy." KC smiled at her and Clare blushed, being flattered by KC compliment on her persona. "So, what's with the Emo kid?" he nudged her from the side "Clare was going out with an older guy, huh?" KC teased her. "WAS, you said it. I broke up with him, I still love him, but I won't even dare tell him that he has a new girlfriend so…." KC shrugged, yet he couldn't believe Clare had given up. What ever happened to that strong Christian girl who never gave up in what she believed in. I remember when Reese tried to convince Clare that God wasn't real, she wrote a 5 page essay giving proof that God was exist and handed it to him the next day. Of course Reese being the jerk he is, scoffed and threw it at her face.

"What happened to that girl I used to know?" Clare's lips formed into a thin line, "She's with Eli—Anyway go get your girl." KC shot a look at Clare make sure it was ok for him to leave since he noticed a part of her died down. Clare gave him a forced smile and nodded her head for reassurance. With that KC took off, leaving Clare sitting in the Drama room where she would come to with Eli everyday for rehearsal. She remembers once after school hours Eli snuck into the Drama room and made an extravagant dinner for Clare on their 1 month anniversary. Clare strolled to the stage where the round table adorned with a porcelain table cloth and all of her favorite foods once stood.

"_Eli! Where are you taking me?" Clare giggled for the hundredth time that night. Eli walked behind her with his hands covering her eyes guiding her into the theater. "Just two more steps and" he removed his hands from her eyes "Happy Anniversary!" for the first time Eli grinned from ear to ear. Clare was awestruck , she tried to move her feet, but couldn't. Eli assumed she didn't like it because she didn't say anything. "I knew it, you hate it!" he sighed and dug his hands in his pockets. Clare snapped out of her trance. "What? No, I love it, it's just I can't move because I'm took amazed!" Clare looked down embarrassed and giggled. Eli shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm on the back of her knees. "Eli, what are doing?" Eli lifted her and an wrapped his other arm around the small of her back, carrying her bridal style. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm carrying you to you sit milady." Eli smirked. He pulled the chair out with his foot and carefully placed Clare on it, just as he was about to reach for his chair, Clare pulled his arm and captured his lips in a kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she slowly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues battling for dominance. The paused for some air and their foreheads rested on the others. "I love you" Clare panted breathlessly to Eli, "I love you too." Clare searched his eyes for a trace of lies, but failed. They both kissed again this time softer, grinning in between kisses. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. He gently placed her back on the ground. "CLARE EDWARDS LOVES ME!" Eli bellowed, his voice echoing in the halls. _

Of course, all of that was gone by now. BANG! Clare heard a sound coming from backstage and hid behind the curtain to find Eli and Imogen making out. A waterfall of tears made its way down Clare's cheeks. She ran out of the Drama room knocking over some boxes, but didn't care. She left without a look back.

Eli heard a loud thud coming from the stage and pulled away from Imogen who was about to rip his shirt off, "Wait, I heard something" Imogen disregarded what he said and kissed his neck and sometimes sucking in some areas. Eli tore Imogen's hands from the firm grip they had on his biceps and went to the stage to see who was there. He looked around, but nothing. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand letting it fall into the crook of his neck and dropped back to his side. For some apparent reason he hoped it were Clare, but of course the odds of that happening was one in a million so he proceeded to Imogen. The girl, who was supposed to make him forget, but only made things worse. "So, where were we?" Imogen gave him a mischievous smirk and straddled his lap to finish what they started.

Clare somehow found herself in the woods, if Eli can move on than so can knocked on the door to Jake's cabin. He opened the door and she jumped on him and her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. Jake's foot kicked the door closed and they made their way to the couch and…

**That the longest one shot I have ever written 1,504 words! I really hoped you liked and I'm pretty sure you guessed what happened in the end with Jake and Clare.I repeat the Klare part was a filler because initially it was about Clare helping KC with Jenna problems, but then it soon turned into something more so. Please, feel free to click that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON, and review. Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Blackbowtielily**


End file.
